


You Were Born With a Compass

by somedayisours



Series: Against the Propaganda [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue, Morality, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Soulmates - last words, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "You don't die in the sky when they shoot you..." Riley not really considering the end.





	You Were Born With a Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pray For the Paranoid" by Mojave 3.

"Whatever you say, cowboy."

You shield your eyes from the sun with your hand and take one last good look at Sam. He's smiling still, oblivious to what the both of you could be facing with those four words, the very ones that match what curls around your ankle.

"I'll see you."

His smile doesn't flicker so you spare him the pain that might not even be true. Maybe it's because you're in love with him, maybe it's because you're a coward.

You don't die in the sky when they shoot you, or when you hit the ground. You get to lay there and wait because you're too broken to move.

So you lay there waiting to die and think that maybe he isn't yours to have. That maybe there's someone else out there that gets to say farewell to Sam for a final time. Maybe he'll be old and wrinkled when someone that isn't you says the words carved below his collar bone. It hurts to think that.

You don't even notice the bullet that kills you.

**Author's Note:**

> The original intention had always been for this story to be told from Sam's PoV but...


End file.
